Telescoping sights are a common accessory for use with rifles and pistols to aid in the accurate sighting of a target. Historically, such "scopes" have been equipped with small caps which fit over the lenses located at the opposing ends of the scopes to provide protection for the lenses from the weather and other conditions, including keeping water and snow from those areas of the scope. In addition to protecting the lenses of the scope, the use of lens caps results in the scope being easier to sight immediately after removal of the lens caps in adverse weather conditions.
In addition to the caps for the opposing ends of the scope, some cover devices are known which cover the entire scope, although such covers are not common.
However, a significant problem with both the lens caps and the few covers which are known is the large number of sizes required to adequately fit all of the sizes of scopes on the market. This creates a difficult problem for the manufacturer as well as the retailer in maintaining an appropriate inventory.
In addition, with the increasing sophistication of telescoping sights, having new structural features, including electronic circuitry, it is often desirable to provide physical protection for the entire scope to prevent possible damage to the scope and even to prevent/lessen environmental shock when the scope is, for instance, removed from a relatively warm environment, such as a vehicle, into adverse weather conditions. Protective devices for scopes are quite limited, and are susceptible to the disadvantages of size and configuration ranges discussed above.
Bullet holders, which typically fit over the wrist or lower forearm of the user, are also a common accessory for use with rifles and pistols. External loops or other elements are typically used to hold the bullets. It would be desirable for a bullet holder to be capable of holding a number of different-sized bullets, with the bullets being easy to insert and remove, yet held quite firmly by the bullet holder.